


Ниточка, иголочка

by Hrenougolnik, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: У Зимнего Солдата и Брока Рамлоу есть общее хобби
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Брок склонился над рамой и с холодной сосредоточенной яростью протыкал иглою мелкую канву. Белую нитку облаков сменить на светло-серую нитку облачного брюха, потом взять серую потемнее…

С самого первого раза, когда он принялся за вышивку, отброшенную неусидчивой сестрой, процесс его успокаивал. Ну и получалось у него хорошо, чего греха таить.

Брок бросил быстрый взгляд поверх специальной лампы с лупой на стоящего у стены здоровенного «Летучего голландца» и усмехнулся, представив, как вручит картину адресату. Самого «Голландца» Брок вышивал долгих два года. Думал, он так и останется у него, а вот как вышло.

Теперь Брок вышивал «Бостонское чаепитие». Он знал, что к окончанию работы успокоится. К окончанию работы он всегда успокаивался. Вот только с рамой будут проблемы. Хотя в нынешние времена всё можно заказать через Интернет.

* * *

Апрель медленно подходил к своему концу, передавая бразды правления маю, было неприлично жарко, и Стив пренебрёг курткой, надев лёгкую ветровку. Поездка по городу на мотоцикле никак не могла бы повредить здоровью американского достояния.

Полы незастёгнутой ветровки развевал ветер, а Стив неспешно подъезжал к дому Фьюри. Что от него хотел этот одноглазый чёрт, сказать было сложно, потому что приглашение, как всегда, было размытым. Стив поражался, как можно даже в прямых предложениях намекать на второе и третье дно.

Стив не любил Фьюри, не понимал его и даже не симпатизировал, хотя и уважал за непробиваемый, вибраниумный характер. И вот сейчас они собирались встретиться и поговорить. О ЩИТе, о Гидре, обо всём, что творилось в мире, наверное, и, конечно, о любимой Стивом Америке, хотя Стив уже понял жизнь и удерживал на себе только лёгкий флёр патриотизма, скрывая за ним отчасти прагматизм, а отчасти нежную любовь к своей бестолковой стране. Но не патриотизм. Увольте.

Он припарковал свой байк возле дома и, войдя в подъезд, поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж. Нужная дверь была в конце коридора. Стив постучал и принялся ждать, когда или Фьюри откроет сам, или просто крикнет, что открыто, а встретит его дулом глока, направленным из кресла.

Однако Фьюри просто открыл дверь.

– Доброе утро, Стив, – непривычно мягко сказал он.

– Доброе, – кивнул Стив и вошёл без приглашения. – О чём вы хотели со мной поговорить?

– О многом. – Фьюри провёл Стива в свой кабинет, предложил кресло. – Чай, кофе, что-нибудь покрепче?

– К делу, директор, – поторопил его Стив. – Не скажу, что у меня есть куча неотложных дел, но всё же. Чай может подождать.

Стив оглядывал кабинет Фьюри с точки зрения художника, и хай-тек ему был совершенно чужд. Куда же делось время массивных столов и кресел с резьбой, пресс-папье и чернильных ручек? Это бы настроило любого на нужный лад, а здесь, в этом серо-стальном интерьере с вкраплениями белого и голубого, было холодно. Очень холодно. Но вдруг на стене Стив увидел картину. Её нельзя было не увидеть, такую выбивающуюся из общего интерьера, в массивной раме с паспарту.

Взгляд Стива замер на картине, и он не сразу понял, что это вышивка. Вышивка, на которой был изображён корабль о чёрных парусах. Каждая деталь была видна невооружённым глазом, а крестики были словно мазки краски, лёгкие и совершенно верные в каждом дюйме картины.

– Летучий Голландец? – спросил Стив, уверенный, что Фьюри поймёт, о чём речь.

– Нет, Чёрная Жемчужина, – ответил Фьюри. – Ты не видел этот фильм? Обязательно посмотри, тебе понравится.

– Нет, как-то не сложилось, – рассеянно ответил Стив, потеряв весь свой настрой на серьёзный разговор, он весь был поглощён картиной. Никогда не видевший ничего подобного, Стив пропал, в нём вновь вспыхнул дух художника. – А кто автор?

– Неизвестно, – развёл руками Фьюри. – Подарок от тайного… доброжелателя. Обратного адреса и подписи не было. Но работа впечатляет, не правда ли?

– Да, работа шедевральна, – согласился Стив. – Я, правда, полный профан в вышивке, но цвета… Цвета подобраны просто идеально. Я искренне восхищаюсь автором, кто бы он ни был. Можно посмотреть поближе?

– Да, смотри, – Фьюри даже включил верхний свет. – Вон та фигурка на носу – капитан Джек Воробей.

Стив подошёл поближе, разглядывая каждый крестик, а они были такие мелкие, что он даже не представлял, сколько сил ушло на такую большую работу, чтобы она была прошита так детально. Самый маленький сгусток крестиков был опознаваем как человек. Невероятно. Стив смотрел и смотрел, заворожённый подобным профессионализмом.

– У человека, создавшего этот шедевр, просто титаническое терпение, – восхитился Стив. – Он даже подписал свою картину.

В правом нижнем углу тонкой нитью были едва заметно выведены инициалы Б.Р.

– Да, но найти его мы так и не смогли, – развёл руками Фьюри. – А поверь, мы искали.

– Б.Р… – Стив провёл пальцами в миллиметре от полотна. – Я бы тоже хотел познакомиться с таким мастером.

Еле оторвавшись от картины, Стив сел в кресло, пытаясь настроиться на деловой лад, но всё равно взгляд то и дело возвращался к полотну. Но Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы не мог взять себя в руки.

– Давайте к делу, директор, – предложил он вновь.

И дальше Фьюри два часа уговаривал Стива возродить ЩИТ в обновлённом составе и занять в нём место заместителя директора.

Стив слушал, слушал и понимал, что это всё не его. Он никогда не хотел сидеть и перебирать бумажки, отправляя на убой даже не солдат – просто единицы, техники ли или людей. Это было противно естеству Стива, он хотел, как процитировал кого-то Баки, сидящий сейчас дома, shashku da konia, da na liniu ognia. И даже перевёл. Стив тогда только посмеялся над неизвестным героем, который хотел не сидеть в штабе, а воевать с врагом на линии фронта, а сейчас был с ним совершенно согласен. Не пригоден Стив Роджерс к кабинетной работе. Но как всё это объяснить Фьюри? Как дать понять, что Капитан Америка должен вести в бой? Конечно, это всего лишь вымышленный герой в супергеройском костюме, но пока за этим костюмом стоял именно Стив. Именно он был героем миллионов, от детей до стариков, и Стив не хотел просрать эту любовь, сидя в штабе.

– Директор, – слово было привычным, хотя Фьюри уже не был директором, – я всё понимаю, вы хотите дать мне определённый кусок власти, чтобы я не поднадкусывал этот кусок с вашей стороны, но я не могу стать заместителем директора. Да, я не против воссоздать ЩИТ, хотя это и будет непросто, я готов стоять у истоков нового, но я не кабинетный сиделец, я просто не могу, не умею сидеть на месте, когда где-то нужна помощь.

– Хорошо, – внезапно согласился Фьюри. – А официальным главой миссии «Мстители» ты стать согласен? Всегда на переднем крае, всегда на острие атаки? Минимум бумажек?

Стив задумался. Его уже однажды поставили главой Мстителей, и было не очень ясно, облажался он или нет. Стив не любил решать дела с Фьюри, потому что ему везде чудился подвох. Вот и сейчас ему предлагали то, что он, в общем-то, и хотел, но просто так согласиться не давало что-то. Что-то важное.

– Вы должны реабилитировать Баки, – наконец понял, что его гложет, Стив. Баки, его единственный, дорогой и любимый Баки, который ещё пока даже понять не мог, что происходит, был словно в двух мирах, Гидра никак не отпускала его, но он старался, держался, и у него почти получалось. Баки даже улыбался. Иногда. – И как только он придёт в себя, включить его в Мстителей.

– Как только комиссия даст заключение о его дееспособности, Джеймс Барнс будет включён в команду, – согласился Фьюри.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив. – Если нужна будет моя помощь, обращайтесь. А сейчас мне нужно домой.

Стив вообще не хотел ехать на эту встречу, но и Фьюри домой не хотел приглашать, потому что Баки обещал убить одноглазую макаку, как только представится случай, Стив насилу отговорил.

* * *

Стива всё не было и не было, и Баки начал уже волноваться, когда в дверь позвонили. Схватив со стола пистолет и спрятав его за спину, Баки пошёл открывать. Глянул в глазок, увидел там парня в жёлтой бейсболке с надписью DHL и, подумав, открыл.

– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся ему курьер, – доставка для Джеймса Барнса.

– Я Джеймс Барнс, – озадаченно сказал Баки, пряча пистолет за пояс джинсов. – От кого?

– Отправитель не указан, – отчеканил курьер. – Расписаться здесь.

Баки расписался и получил нечто плоское, но большое, затянутое в фирменный доставочный картон. Приняв посылку, он захлопнул за доставщиком дверь и принялся изучать, что ему привезли.

На бомбу было не похоже, но это могло быть что угодно, вплоть до посылки с сибирской язвой, эболой или испанкой. Ничего из этого не убило бы Зимнего Солдата, но вот сделать переносчиком могло. А это было ещё хуже.

Просканировав посылку так и эдак, Баки убедился, что ничего опасного в ней не было, и решил аккуратно открыть. Он уже закончил распаковывать, когда услышал, как поворачивается ключ в замке, и повернулся к входу в гостиную, держа в руках вышитую картину полтора метра на метр.

Стив вошёл, кинул ключи на столик и повернулся, чтобы пройти в гостиную, как увидел Баки, который держал в руках вышивку. Снова вышивка. С кораблём. Нет, он сегодня видел совершенно другой корабль, но манеру исполнения запомнил. Он обалдело глядел на корабль с призрачными рваными парусами, огнями святого Эльма, скелетами-матросами в бурном ночном океане.

– Это мне, – радостно сообщил Баки. – Не знаю от кого, но ничего опасного тут нет, жучков тоже. Это…

– Летучий Голландец, – теперь Стив был уверен, что это такое. Точно, призрачный корабль мог быть только Голландцем.

Подойдя поближе, Стив разглядел едва заметную подпись автора и красную звезду вместо названия корабля. Кто-то одаривал бывший цвет ЩИТа вышитыми картинами, и кто это, было непонятно. Ничего, Стив был уверен, что узнает, кто скрывается за подписью Б.Р.

Стив поцеловал Баки, отставляя картину на диван.

– Точно не знаешь, кто прислал? – спросил он.

– Нет, – Баки казался очень счастливым, и Стив не стал его огорчать рассказом о картине Фьюри. – Но это мне подарок. Здорово.

Стива поражало, как иной раз у Баки отключалась критичность, а потом могла включиться невероятная подозрительность ко всему. Но лучше так, чем Баки бы не было рядом.

– Первый подарок с сорок третьего года, Стив, понимаешь?! Где повесим?

Стив смотрел на Баки и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Его любимый человек получил подарок от незнакомца и радовался ему, как в детстве леденцу из жжёного сахара. А ведь это Стив должен был порадовать его подарком, хоть и не знал, что дарить этому новому Баки.

– Где хочешь, – пожал он плечами. – Можем в спальне или в гостиной.

– Давай в спальне, – обрадовался Баки. – У нас же есть гвозди?

– Сейчас посмотрю схожу, – Стив не был уверен, что у них есть гвозди, особенно такие, на которые можно было повесить картину, но честно пошёл рыться в кладовке, пока Баки, поставив картину на диван, рассматривал её.

Он вглядывался долго, внимательно, словно хотел понять, как сложили подобную идеальную мозаику, превратившуюся в произведение искусства. Баки вглядывался в каждый крестик, в каждый стежок, обозначающий снасти такелажа, а потом уставился на красную звезду вместо названия.

– Стив, – позвал он, – подойди сюда.

Стив появился немедленно, держа в руках единственное, что было в доме из крепёжных материалов – саморез.

– Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил он, тонко чувствуя, как из голоса Баки пропала вся радость.

– Эту картину вышил кто-то, кто знал Зимнего, – задумчиво сказал Баки. – Это аллегория на Зимнего Солдата, его ещё называли Призраком. И звезда на месте. И этот кто-то знает тебя, знает, что я у тебя живу… Это странно. Ладно, давай вешать.

К Баки снова вернулась его весёлость, радость от получения подарка, но Стива это теперь настораживало, а не радовало.

В спальне Баки, без всяких рулеток выбрав место посередине стены, вогнал в неё саморез и, забрав у Стива картину, повесил её на выбранное место. После чего плюхнулся на кровать.

– Очень красиво, – он заложил руки за голову. – Стиви, иди ко мне, посмотри.

Стив отмер, устроился рядом с Баки и потихоньку успокоился. Раз Баки не нервничал, значит, и он мог позволить себе не тревожиться.

– Я найду этого дарителя, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Ох, найду.

И вот тут Стив испугался за того дарителя, хотя его не смог найти даже Фьюри, Стив был уверен, что Баки его точно найдёт.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

«Бостонское чаепитие» продвигалось куда быстрее всех картин, которые до этого вышил Брок. Ещё бы – теперь у него для любимого хобби было полно времени, а не три-четыре часа в неделю, как раньше. Никаких тренировок, никаких миссий, никакого… ничего. Следящий браслет на щиколотке и бесконечное ожидание вердикта.

Судебные разбирательства раз в неделю не особо занимали Брока. Он солдат, он выполнял приказы своего законного начальства. Откуда ему было знать, что Пирс – глава американской Гидры? Для Рамлоу он был министром обороны США и начальником Николаса Фьюри. А одноглазый лысый хрен был непосредственным начальством самого Рамлоу. Да, отдавали приказы. Да, выполнял. Нет, не знаю. Нет, не в курсе.

Конечно, если бы Барнс захотел засадить Брока всерьёз и надолго, Брок бы сел – и концов не нашли. Но Барнс ни разу не выступил свидетелем обвинения. Хотя Брок каждый раз ждал, что его вызовут.

Не вызвали.

И Брок послал Барнсу давно законченную картину. Ну, туда, где, по прикидкам Брока, должен был жить Барнс.

* * *

Стив чем-то занимался с Фьюри, восстанавливал то, что, по мнению самого Баки, должно было быть похерено навсегда, но друг ратовал за это дело, и Баки, пока Стива не было дома, полностью отдал себя поискам таинственной или таинственного Б.Р.

Выходило совсем немного людей. Кого-то уже посадили, кого-то ещё судили, кто-то сбежал, а кто-то вообще умер. С инициалами Б.Р. в Гидре с ним работало три человека: Барбара Редден, Билл Ранич и Брок Рамлоу.

Редден была прекрасной медичкой, которая боялась его до недержания, Ранич был просто мудаком, считавшим Зимнего машиной, а вот Рамлоу... То ли командир, то ли подчинённый, сразу и не сообразишь. Вот кто его не боялся, даже бывал добр, насколько это возможно, и частенько улыбался Зимнему, когда они выходили на общие миссии. Но чтобы Рамлоу вышивал…

Нет, конечно, это могла или мог быть какой-то другой Б.Р., кого Баки и не знал вовсе, но догадываться, куда отправить картину, причём именно для Джеймса Барнса, мог только Рамлоу.

Баки шарахался по квартире, перекладывая с места на место мелкие вещи, нервничал, а потом решил всё бросить и съездить к Рамлоу, благо адресочком он разжился загодя.

Решено – сделано. Через час Баки стоял у двери квартиры Рамлоу и раздумывал, стучать или выломать дверь.

Брок оторвался от вышивки, бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор наружной камеры, матерно выругался и вымелся из «студии», запирая дверь и закрывая её маскирующей панелью. Потому что у входа в его квартиру стоял Зимний Солдат.

Или Баки Барнс?

– Входи, коли пришёл, – сказал Брок, распахнув дверь. – Убивать будешь?

– Эм… – Баки застыл от такого неожиданного приветствия. – Привет, я Джеймс. Барнс.

– Я как бы в курсе, – ухмыльнулся Брок. – Входи, не торчи на пороге.

Брок доверчиво повернулся к нему спиной, Баки увидел маленькую розовую ниточку у него на обтягивающих офигенный зад штанах и внутренне возликовал. Он не ошибся, именно Брок Рамлоу был тем самым Б.Р., приславшим ему картину.

– Чем я заслужил тот подарок? – спросил Баки. Ему хотелось сразу вывести Брока на чистую воду, а не ходить вокруг да около.

– А? – оторопел Брок.

Нет, он знал, что накосячившие бойцы, получившие вышитый разозлённым командиром «портрет», отчего-то умилялись и радовались. Эммс, которой досталась ехидна, вообще неделю ходила окрылённая, да и Таузигу понравилось сравнение с диким кабаном. Молчаливый Роллинз поставил фотку вышитого африканского буйвола на заставку телефона. Но чтобы Зимний?!

– Достал ты меня когда-то. В Кении. Сильно, – от шока Брок говорил совсем короткими предложениями. – Меня достают – я вышиваю. Просто отправить не мог. Не в хранилище же вешать.

– Я достал тебя в Кении три с лишним года назад – и получил за это огромную вышивку? – не мог поверить Баки. – Ты рехнулся?

– Кофе будешь? – буркнул Брок. Посмотрел на Барнса, горестно вздохнул и объяснил: – Успокаиваюсь я так.

– В смысле? – не понял Баки.

Сейчас, глядя на Брока, разглядывая розовую ниточку на крепкой заднице, Баки вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. Как это Рамлоу успокаивается, вышивая? Как такое вообще возможно?

– Ну вот так. Бабушка моя вязала, чтобы успокоиться, я вышиваю.

Брок прошёл на кухню и включил кофеварку.

– Ты какой кофе любишь? Или тебе лучше чаю?

– Мне бы сейчас не помешал стакан хорошего виски, – честно признался Баки. – Меня, знаешь ли, виски успокаивает.

– А ты пьянеешь? – Брок достал бутылку и лёд. – Я слышал, Кэпа не берёт.

– Я не пробовал с войны, – признался Баки. Со Стивом было как-то не до выпивки, а тут… Тут он почувствовал странную лёгкость.

Стив постоянно за него беспокоился, волновался; даже когда целовал, этот поцелуй был скорее проверкой на то, спокоен ли Баки, чем актом нежности и любви. Баки это бесило. Но потом Стив унимался, и в койке у них уже было всё просто прекрасно.

Брок налил себе кофе, Барнсу виски. У него в голове до сих пор не укладывалось, что Барнс припёрся к нему из-за «Летучего голландца».

– Чин-чин, – Баки отсалютовал бокалом и пригубил янтарный напиток.

Такого он не пивал никогда, даже в годы разбитной юности, особенно в годы разбитной юности, когда денег хватало лишь на аренду, на пожрать и купить Стиву лекарства.

Виски Броку было не жалко. И посмотреть на поддатого Барнса было интересно. Если, конечно, его проймёт.

– Картина-то понравилась? – спросил Брок.

– Очень, – улыбнулся Баки поверх бокала. – Я в нашей спальне повесил. Чтобы просыпаться и смотреть на кораблик. А аллегория мне очень понравилась. А ты вышиваешь, только когда нервничаешь? Или просто так? И почему даришь? Расскажи про своё хобби.

Баки не сказал «странное», потому что его хобби было вытаскивать из передряг друга и любовника.

– Я вышиваю, когда я в ярости, – впервые в жизни признался Брок.

– Значит, тогда в Кении ты был в ярости? – усмехнулся Баки, облокотился на стол локтями и потянулся, изогнув спину и выпятив задницу. Что это на него такое нашло, что он стал красоваться перед Броком, Баки не знал. Похоже, он хотел подразнить Брока, если тот вообще обратит на него своё внимание.

– Я после Кении был в ярости. Очень долго, – вздохнул Брок. – Два с половиной года вышивал.

– А сейчас ты тоже в ярости? – невинно осведомился Баки, пригубив из бокала.

– Да! – рявкнул Брок. – Пусть Кэп меня уже или утопит, или вытащит, а не смотрит, как я бултыхаюсь!

– Стив добрый, – Баки бахнул залпом бокал и, не спрашивая, налил себе ещё, виски был действительно вкусный. – Он не будет тебя топить. А если покажешь, как ты вышиваешь, я ему скажу, что ты хороший и тебя надо спасать.

Баки чувствовал, как у него проворачивается в жопе шило, то, которое толкало его на всякие приключения ещё в Бруклине. И сейчас он очень хотел узнать побольше о тайном увлечении Брока.

– Ты серьёзно? – посмотрел на него поверх чашки Брок. – Барнс, ты, блядь, серьёзно?

– Нет, я с тобой шутки пришёл шутить, – улыбнулся Баки. Рамлоу ему нравился. Как мужик тоже, но Баки любил Стива. А Рамлоу просто готов был помочь, особенно за картину. – Конечно, серьёзно. А что тебя смущает?

– Ну пойдём… – растерянно сказал Брок.

Баки хмыкнул, когда Рамлоу убирал маскировку с двери, словно у него там была сокровищница, и вошёл. Комната была светлая, хоть и небольшая. Рабочий стол был просто огромным, он располагался углом, свой короткой частью находясь у окна, а длинной вдоль одной из стен.

На короткой части стояла рама, на которую была натянута канва, уже изрядно зашитая рисунком, рядом стояла подставка со схемой и квадратной лупой. Схема была исчерчена текстовыделителем, зачем, Баки не очень представлял. Он оглядывал органайзеры с нитками, в которых был идеальный порядок, игольницу. На длинной части стояли комодики, в которых тоже хранились нитки, иголки и ещё какие-то прибабахи для вышивки, в которых он не понимал вообще ничего. Всё было по-армейски прибрано и лежало в полном порядке, ведомом только хозяину.

– Ну нифига себе, – присвистнул Баки, потрогав настольную лампу на светодиодах. – Прямо… Я даже не знаю… И всё это ты делаешь в ярости? Я в ярости только убивать хочу.

– Так я тоже, – согласился Брок. – Но нельзя же. Я, когда мне кого-то совсем уже хочется придушить, придумываю, что я ему вышью. Тебе вот «Голландца», Фьюри – «Чёрную Жемчужину», ну, из фильма. Кэпу «Бостонское чаепитие» вышиваю. – Брок кивнул на наполовину готовое полотно.

– А Стив-то тебе чем насолил? – удивился Баки. – Он же весь положительный, приказы выполняет ответственно… Ну как можно на него злиться?

– Это тебе он лепший кореш, – огрызнулся Брок, садясь за раму. – А мне он свидетель обвинения.

– Я поговорю со Стивом, – пообещал Баки. – Но не волнуйся, твой секрет я никому не выдам.

Баки глянул на полку с книгами, их был десяток и все они были по вышиванию. Выбрав наугад, Баки открыл книгу по вышиванию гладью и залип. Шикарные цветы на картинке казались объёмными, листики переливались зеленью. Внезапно Баки понял, что хочет так же. Вот такие же цветы. Но сначала надо было что-нибудь попроще. Он полистал книгу, нашёл в самом начале обучающий курс, пролистал его, а потом повернулся к Рамлоу.

– Научишь? – развернул к нему книгу.

Брок оторвался от изнанки облака над Бостонской бухтой.

– Прочитаешь – перейдём к практике, – пообещал он.

Как только Брок понял, что убивать его Барнс не собирается, он даже обрадовался его визиту. Брок, привыкший к постоянному общению, отчаянно скучал под домашним арестом. К нему даже проверяющий офицер заходил всего раз в две недели.

– Я у тебя почитаю? – спросил Баки. – Не домой же мне её тащить. Стив не поймёт.

– Читай, – разрешил Брок. – Только не вздумай страницы загибать.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Стив вернулся домой под вечер, вымотанный донельзя всей этой восстановительной работой. Он проклинал Фьюри последними словами, но молча, и надеялся, придя домой, обнять Баки, прижать самого дорого человека к себе, вдохнуть его запах и успокоиться, почувствовать, как отпускает нервотрёпка прошедшего дня. Но Баки дома не было. Стиву даже показалось, что дом выстыл без него, стал неуютным, пустым и каким-то заброшенным.

Стив набрал Баки и услышал мелодию американского гимна, играющую в кухне.

– Опять ты его не взял, – вздохнул Стив и сел на стул.

Когда в замке зашевелился ключ, он подорвался, сам распахнул дверь и, дёрнув Баки, впечатал его в себя, целуя. Как же он соскучился, нельзя было передать словами. Даже ругаться расхотелось, мало ли куда ходил Баки, он не пленник, не военнослужащий, чтобы отчитываться, где он был.

– Я так скучал, – выдохнул он Баки в шею. – Бери с собой телефон, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Баки, обнимая Стива. Он тоже соскучился, очень соскучился, хотя с Броком было интересно, Баки даже не заметил, как стал называть его по имени. – Прилепи записку на дверь.

– Обязательно, – улыбнулся Стив. – Есть хочешь? Расскажешь, где был?

– Я… – Баки замялся, не зная, что ответить, лжи он не придумал, а правду говорить не хотелось. – Я был у Рамлоу. Мы… Разговаривали. Понимаешь, мне не нравится мой психотерапевт, а разговаривать с кем-то я должен. А он был единственным, с кем можно было говорить, когда я был Зимним. И сейчас я разговаривал с ним. Потом расскажу психотерапевту, что у меня есть друг. Кроме тебя.

Баки удивился, но получилось, что он не соврал ни одним словом, ведь действительно они разговаривали, психотерапевт ему не нравится, и Брок мог сойти за друга, по крайней мере, они давно друг друга знали.

– Тебе с ним… нормально? – спросил Стив, вглядываясь в серые глаза Баки.

– Да, – честно ответил Баки. – Мне с ним нормально, даже хорошо. Можно я буду к нему ходить?

– Если тебе от этого будет лучше – конечно, – разрешил Стив. А как он мог запретить?

– И, Стив, если ты можешь повлиять, оправдай Брока, он ведь просто выполнял приказы, – попросил Баки, как и обещал.

– Если этого просишь ты, – Стив положил ладони на плечи Баки и сжал, – то я постараюсь.

– Я люблю тебя, мелкий, – улыбнулся Баки и поцеловал Стива. Всё было хорошо.

* * *

В следующий раз Баки пришёл к Броку через пару дней. Он уже знал, что хочет вышить и на чём, оставалось потренироваться на чём-нибудь попроще. И хотя те цветы не шли у него из головы, сначала Баки хотел вышить подарок Стиву, а уже потом браться за такую сложную работу.

– Привет, это я, – постучал Баки в уже знакомую дверь, прислушиваясь, как Брок идёт открывать.

– Снова с бутылкой? Привет. Спиться не боишься? – встретил его Брок.

– Я даже опьянеть не могу, а ты про спиться, – рассмеялся Баки. – Я к психотерапевту ходил, сказал, что у меня появилось хобби и друг.

– И что психотерапевт? – Брок поплёлся на кухню за льдом и кофе.

– Сказала, что я молодец, – Баки пошёл за Броком, устраиваясь на стуле. – Спросила, какое хобби, но я не сказал. А Стив тебя оправдает. Уже бьётся, kak riba ob led. Я ему сказал, что ты мой друг и я с тобой разговариваю вместо психотерапевта. Так что на тебя возлагают большие надежды.

Баки легко говорил Броку о том, что происходит у него в жизни, совершенно не боясь, что тот кому-то расскажет или сам посмеётся над ним. Их связывало нечто, вроде и не стокгольмский синдром, но и не прямо такая уж дружба взасос. Они оба были выброшенными на берег рыбами, которые пытались дышать воздухом и ждали набегающей волны, которая омывала их, давая ещё один вздох, ещё несколько минут жизни, которая могла перерасти в агонию, а могла и продолжиться, если волна заберёт их с собой в море.

– Ну надежды так надежды, – пробурчал Брок.

Они по сложившемуся обыкновению выпили: Брок кофе, Баки виски, и пошли в студию.

– Ты сегодня хотел начать, – сказал Брок. – Нитки, иглы и ткань я тебе приготовил, а схему можешь в книге взять. У меня схем для глади особо нет, я крест люблю.

В мастерскую Брока Баки притащил стул, устроился в другом конце стола, Брок даже лампу ему нашёл, и Баки стал изучать самые простые стежки глади. Сначала ничего не получалось, выходило криво-косо, но мелкая моторика у суперсолдата была идеальна, и через пару часов мучений у Баки вышла пара отличных строчек козликом, идеальный листик «ёлочкой» и даже на диво хорошо пошли стежки Гольбейна и «коралловый» стежок.

– Смотри! – Баки радостно показал Броку своё творение.

– Отлично для начинающего! – похвалил его Брок. – Ещё попрактикуешься?

– А то ж, – с удовольствием согласился Баки, – Стив только часа через три дома будет, так что я ещё часок у тебя посижу.

Попрактиковав стебельчатый шов, Баки остался доволен работой, но понимал, что щит на носовых платках для Стива вышивать ещё рано, нужно было набить руку.

– Ладно, пошёл я, – Баки аккуратно сложил свою работу в предоставленную Броком коробку из-под печенья. – Не грусти.

– Да мне как бы некогда… – растерянно сказал Брок, показывая на свою работу. – Может, пообедаем вместе? Я закажу чего-нибудь.

– Давай, – согласился Баки. – Заодно и поболтаем.

* * *

Сам не заметив как, Брок рассказал Барнсу историю своего хобби: как в девять лет, в вечном соревновании со старшей сестрой, подобрал отброшенную ей вышивку с котёнком и справился с ней; как начал сам покупать себе наборы и потихоньку вышивать; как бабушка поддерживала его увлечение, уверенная, что внук выбрал хороший метод усмирить свои природные ярость и гнев; как забросил вышивку, пока учился; как вернулся к ней после третьей командировки…

Баки слушал, творя свои листочки и цветочки, набивая руку перед серьёзной работой. Он уже купил ткань и отдал её в ателье, чтобы нарезали и подшили десяток носовых платков для Стива, и Баки собирался вышить на них щит, о чём и рассказал Броку.

Иметь секрет от Стива было интересно, потому что раньше тайн от него у Баки не было, всё готов был выболтать, а вот тут появился Брок со своей вышивкой, и вот у Баки уже был секрет, да такой, который реально никому не расскажешь.

Брок, откровенно говоря, не ждал, что его оправдают, даже если Барнс попросит Кэпа: тот был известен своей принципиальностью и никогда ни у кого не шёл на поводу. Так что Рамлоу спокойно вышивал – ему осталось не так уж много; время от времени его дёргали в суд, но процесс всё так же не двигался с места. Единственное, чего Броку хотелось – закончить «Бостонское чаепитие» до того, как его переведут в тюрьму.

Баки ничего не говорил про суд, не спрашивал, он всё мог узнать у Стива, но и он ждал, оправдают Брока или нет, хотя Стив ему обещал сделать всё возможное. Баки сам уже готов был пойти в суд, но что бы он ни рассказал, это было только в копилку обвинения, а никак не оправдания. Поэтому и не ходил. Поэтому и отказался от дачи показаний наотрез, заявив, что он почти ничего не помнит. Всё он помнил, и очень хорошо.

– Смотри, – в один из дней Баки притащил белые батистовые платки, идеально чистые, словно первый снег, а на одном в углу был намечен щит со звездой. – Вот, Стиву подарок будет, но раньше, чем к Рождеству, не закончу, наверное. Я ещё плохо художественной гладью шью. Постоянно ткань стягивается. Может, что посоветуешь?

– Возьми самые маленькие пяльца и шей на них, – посоветовал Брок. – Сейчас поищу, у меня были.

Получив пяльца, Баки тут же поменял их и сел за вышивку. Это был очень медитативный процесс, в котором всё зависело только от тебя и твоего умения, как на миссии, только убивать тебя никто не будет.

– А почему ты в военные пошёл? – однажды спросил Баки, просто чтобы о чём-нибудь поговорить. Да и судьба Брока была ему интересна, не чужой человек уже, совсем не чужой.

– А у нас династия, – объяснил Брок. – Дед, отец, я. Мне просто другое образование бы никто не оплатил.

– А ты хотел другое? – поинтересовался Баки, закрепляя очередную кончившуюся ниточку.

– Меня с детства долбили военным будущим, так что я ни о чём другом и не думал, – признался Брок.

– Тебя хоть каким-то будущим долбили, а для меня армия оказалась средством просто выжить, – вздохнул Баки, он никогда особо не рвался воевать, но жить как-то было нужно. – Тогда время было странное, мечтать было не о чем особо. А я мечтал Стива вылечить, заработать кучу денег и уехать в тёплые края, чтобы он не болел.

– А теперь о чём мечтаешь? – спросил Брок.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Баки. – Ни о чём, если честно. Просто живу, стараясь прийти в себя после всего. Свыкнуться с тем, что я теперь свободен, живу в достатке с любимым мужиком, и за это никто не собирается дать мне в морду или упечь в дурку. О чём ещё мечтать?

– Об отпуске в тёплых краях? – предположил Брок. – Хотя я после всех этих азиатских и африканских миссий никаких тёплых краёв не хочу.

– У меня уже отпуск, – Баки вставил новую нить и продолжил шить на маленьких пяльцах, что было крайне удобно, и ткань не морщилась. – Я со Стивом, он не болеет, хотя и не постоянно со мной. Зато он со мной каждую ночь, рядом лежит в постели. И не только лежит. Мне хорошо в том, что есть сейчас, только психотерапевт бесит. Да ещё эти комиссии, вменяемый я или нет. Вот как ты считаешь, я вменяемый?

– Как по мне, ты всегда был вменяемым, – сказал Брок.

– Вот поди это объясни всем этим идиотам со степенями и регалиями, – Баки зло фыркнул, а следующий стежок получился особенно аккуратный. Баки улыбнулся, теперь понимая Брока. – А я просто хочу жить. Стив хочет, чтобы я вместе с ним работал на благо человечества, я не против, всё равно больше ничего не умею. А ты что будешь делать, когда тебя оправдают?

– С чего ты взял, что меня оправдают?! – вытаращился на него Брок.

– Я уверен, – сказал Баки, хотя стопроцентной уверенности у него не было. – Чувствую, что тебя оправдают, должны оправдать. Если понадобится, я сам выступлю в суде.

– Ну что ты скажешь? – спросил Брок и задумался. А реально, что Барнс может сказать в его оправдание?

– Расскажи, что ты знал о Зимнем Солдате, – попросил Баки.

Брок снова задумался.

– Что он оружие в человеческом обличье. Что он уникальный снайпер. Отличный тактик. Модификант. Неудержим в достижении целей. Любит кофе, но по регламенту ему его нельзя. Подвергается пытке электрошоком в случае сбоев. Слушай, Барнс, я видел всё, что с тобой делали, но ничего не предпринял. Мне этого не простят.

– А я проявлял недовольство своим положением? Высказывался, как угодно, хоть невербально, что мне нужна помощь? – спросил Баки. – Брок, Зимний Солдат – машина убийства. Если бы он чего-нибудь захотел, он бы этого добился. Если бы он хотел на волю, то положил бы всех, кто встал бы у него на пути. Это ты понимал?

Брок долго смотрел на Барнса. Потом ответил:

– Нет.

И снова уткнулся в вышивку.

* * *

– Баки?! – позвал Стив от двери, скидывая туфли и развязывая галстук. – Ты дома?

– Да, – отозвался Баки из кухни, где готовил ужин. – Иди мой руки и за стол. Как прошёл суд?

– Сейчас, – Стив пошёл переодеваться. Костюмы он просто ненавидел, да и туфли, казалось, сжимали ступни тисками, и сейчас, переодевшись в домашнее, он чувствовал себя, словно вышел на свободу после долгого заточения. – Что у тебя?

– У меня мясо с картошкой и печёные овощи, – Баки поставил перед Стивом большую тарелку и сел за стол, поставив перед собой точно такую же. – Когда эти суды закончатся?

– Сегодня, – уверенно сказал Стив. – Я уехал домой, не дождался, но, убеждён, присяжные вынесут оправдательный приговор и по делу Брока, и весь Страйк заодно оправдают. Мне без них некомфортно, если честно. Они прикрывали меня, и я до сих пор жив. Они прикрывали тебя, и ты до сих пор жив. Мне кажется, они отличная команда. А тебе?

– Мне тоже, – Баки даже обрадовался, что и по Страйку будет оправдательный приговор. – А ты хочешь работать с ними? И со мной?

– Да. Но если не хочешь, – тут же пошёл на попятную Стив, – то ты можешь заниматься чем угодно.

– Да нет уж, – вздохнул Баки, – куда ты без меня. Опять вляпаешься во что-нибудь, а мне вытаскивай.

– Не много на себя берёшь? – усмехнулся Стив.

– Как раз достаточно, – вернул усмешку Баки.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Брок уверенно шагал по новой базе ЩИТа, построенной на деньги Старка, не обращая особого внимания на косые взгляды. Барнс был прав – и Страйк, и его командира оправдали подчистую. Сейчас Брок собирался отчитаться перед Кэпом и собрать Страйк на полосе препятствий, чтобы как следует погонять. Тело соскучилось по нагрузке.

– Ну как новый день на любимой работе? – Баки появился из ниоткуда, дружески хлопнув Брока пониже спины. – Вижу, весь в цвету. Вечером у тебя? Мне осталось три платочка.

– Завтра, – ухмыльнулся Брок. – Сегодня я принадлежу Страйку.

– Папочка собрал деток и будет раздавать заслуженные и не очень пиздюли? – рассмеялся Баки. – Хорошо, значит, я проведу вечер со Стивом. Кстати, а приходи к нам на Рождество. Я буду рад. Стив не будет против точно. Но я ему заранее всё равно не скажу. Придёшь?

Брок остановился, оторопев.

– Ты серьёзно? – спросил он.

– Похоже, что я прикалываюсь? – вскинул бровь Баки.

– Да я вообще никогда не понимаю, когда ты прикалываешься, а когда серьёзен, – признался Брок.

– Я всегда серьёзен, – рассмеялся Баки. – Кроме тех моментов, когда прикалываюсь. Но сейчас не он. Так что с тебя бутылка хорошей выпивки, с нас – ужин и приятная компания. Не забудь «Чаепитие».

И Баки, весело насвистывая какой-то древний мотивчик, пошёл дальше по коридору.

Брок проводил его взглядом и отправился к Кэпу.

Стив сидел у себя в кабинете, и хоть его должность была практически полностью полевая, кабинет ему был положен по статусу, вот он и сидел, бесцельно крутясь в дорогущем, но от этого не более удобном кресле. Он получил себе полностью оправданный Страйк и надеялся, что Баки не ошибся, и Брок Рамлоу со своим выводком пираний не подведёт его и на этот раз.

Обновлённый ЩИТ только начинал свою работу, поэтому ещё не было полевых заданий, ещё не все примочки и вооружение были доставлены и установлены, ещё много всего предстояло сделать, но главное – начало было положено. И теперь Стив не проспит всё создание ЩИТа в ледяной могиле и сможет разделить радость от этого создания с Баки, с тем, кого ему так не хватало раньше.

– Брок Рамлоу по вашему приказанию прибыл! – отчеканил Брок, войдя в кабинет.

– Да, добрый день, садитесь, – Стив приподнялся, указывая на стул перед столом, тоже на вид выпендрёжный, а на деле безумно неудобный. – Я вас слушаю.

– Прибыл к несению службы! – доложил Брок и добавил: – Спасибо, Кэп.

– Не за что, – чуть улыбнулся Стив. – Благодарите сержанта Барнса, хотя он предпочитает называться Зимним Солдатом.

Стив не очень понимал любовь Баки к позывному, которым наградила его Гидра, но неволить не стал, приняв его решение как есть.

– О, его я уже поблагодарил, – заверил Брок. – Кэп, Барнс сейчас поймал меня в коридоре и пригласил к вам на Рождество. Ты не будешь против, если я приду?

– Я… А… Нет, – Стив был в крайнем удивлении, поэтому не мог связать вместе не то что два слова, а два слога, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Джеймс говорил, что вы дружите, да и времени вместе много проводите, так что… приходи, конечно.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Брок. – У нас с Барнсом внезапно образовалось схожее штатское хобби. Но это сюрприз. Барнс просил не выдавать.

– Да, он говорил что-то о хобби, но не признался до сих пор, чем вы занимаетесь, – рассеянно сказал Стив. Он однажды предположил, что Баки и Рамлоу любовники, даже высказал своё предположение Баки, а потом неделю извинялся перед ним из-за этого предположения. Но то, что Баки стал спокойнее и уравновешеннее, общаясь с Броком, было видно невооружённым глазом. – Кстати, можно я поприсутствую на вашей сегодняшней тренировке Страйка?

– Разумеется. Но не жди от Страйка ничего волшебного, Кэп, мы, считай, год жопами не шевелили.

– Вот заодно и посмотрю, насколько твои ребята хороши после столь длительного перерыва, – улыбнулся Стив. – Пойдём? Или у тебя ещё дела есть?

– Пойдём, – поднялся Брок.

Всю дорогу до зала он тихо удивлялся про себя: похоже, привязанность Кэпа к Барнсу привела к тому, что и к самому Броку Кэп стал относиться намного теплее, чем даже до «Озарения». Броку очень хотелось спросить, не держит ли на него Кэп зла за лифт и мост, но благоразумно удержал язык за зубами.

Они вошли в тренировочный зал, где уже толпился Страйк в полном составе. Толпился и тихо переговаривался. Увидев Стива, они все, как по команде, вытянулись в струнку.

– Добрый день, – поприветствовал Стив. – Я пришёл на вас посмотреть.

– Здравия желаем, Капитан! – дружно гаркнул Страйк.

– Рамлоу, начинай, – дружелюбно сказал Стив, махнув рукой.

В этот же момент пришло сообщение от Баки: «Ты где?».

«Буду смотреть на Страйк».

«Сейчас приду».

Баки появился через пять минут, уселся рядом со Стивом понаблюдать за их командой.

Брок тем временем погнал группу по полосе препятствий, и сам побежал вместе с ними, замыкая и покрикивая на отстающих.

Стив с Баки внимательно следили за Страйком, тихо переговариваясь. Баки напирал на то, что Страйк нужно гонять в хвост и в гриву, а Стив не соглашался, уповая на то, что ребята просто расслабились и покажут класс уже завтра. Баки не соглашался, а потом и вообще подскочил, и рявкнул:

– А ну, шевелите жопами, а то вас сейчас не папочка, а я гонять буду.

– Ну давай! – откликнулся Брок. – Рискни протезом!

– Вот как мы заговорили, – усмехнулся Баки. – Ща побегаете у меня. И ты, Рамлоу, поршнями шевели, а то догоню и выпорю!

– Слова, слова!..

– Я начинаю сначала, кого догоню – отлуплю по заднице, – перешёл к запугиванию Баки, оказываясь в самом начале полосы препятствий. – Штаны сниму и отлуплю. Командир, тебя тоже касается.

– Главное чтобы не протезом! – крикнула Эммс, и весь Страйк, поднапрягшись, прибавил ходу.

Баки рванул со старта, делая вид, что действительно собирается догнать и отлупить весь Страйк, кого поймает, а на самом деле только поддерживал иллюзию скорости, чтобы бойцы вспомнили, что могут лучше, быстрее, смертоноснее.

Брок гонял Страйк до обеда, а после обеда отправил на стрельбище.

– Рамлоу, – Стив хлопнул Брока по плечу, действительно чувствуя странное сродство с этим человеком, – думаю, надо разработать формат тренировок со мной и Джеймсом одновременно, ведь бойцы не знают нашей полной мощи. Что скажешь?

– Я «за», – тут же встрял Баки. – А то совсем разленились, жопы отрастили. Надо гонять, гонять и ещё раз гонять.

– Идея мне нравится, – согласился Брок. – Завтра и займёмся.

– Завтра? – вскинул бровь Баки, очень ярко намекая Броку на то, что у них были планы. – Если завтра, то только с утра.

– А что у тебя за планы? – удивился Стив.

– Не ревнуй, – мягко сказал Баки, почти лизнув ухо Стива. – Я кое-что для тебя готовлю на Рождество, а Брок мне помогает. Так что вечер завтра нужен мне очень, и Брок на этот вечер тоже нужен очень. Ты ж не против?

– Хорошо. С утра проведём пробную тренировку, а потом, пока ещё не всё восстановили, валите на все четыре стороны, – разрешил Стив.

* * *

– Всё! – Брок откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся. Он только что закончил картину, вышив подпись в уголке.

– Закончил? – Баки тут же оторвался от своей вышивки, последний щит был только начат, ему нужна была ещё пара часов. – Как здорово. Стиву обязательно понравится.

Баки смотрел на вышитое полотно, радуясь за Брока. Теперь ему нужен будет другой объект для приложения ярости в творческое русло.

Брок тем временем открыл на компьютере фотографию брига, паруса которого были отчего-то ярко-алыми.

– Вот, – показал он Барнсу. – Романовой вышью.

– А она тебе чем насолила? – спросил Баки, вернувшись к своей вышивке. Рождество уже послезавтра.

– Да не люблю я её, – признался Брок. – И тебя она чуть не придушила тогда. Я аж испугался.

Если честно, на Романову Броку было почти наплевать. Но не делать же из-за этого перерыв в вышивании! Броку нравился процесс, а на кого разозлиться, ему найдётся.

– А мне она нравится. Знаешь, иной раз такая ностальгия по Советам берёт, а с ней можно поговорить. Да и русский язык забывать не хочется, – ответил Баки, укладывая стежок к стежку. – Я ей обязательно цветочек какой-нибудь вышью. Chertopolokh, наверное.

– А что такое chertopolokh? – спросил Брок.

– Это такое мерзкое колючее растение с красивыми цветами, – объяснил Баки, вспоминая, как путался в этих репьях и колючках. – Как раз для Романовой.

– У него есть английское название?

– Thistle, – ответил Баки, – но русское название мне нравится больше. Оно отражает суть этого растения. Так, я тоже закончил. Выглажу, потом поеду в какой-нибудь торговый центр, упакую, из меня хреновый упаковщик, а я хочу красиво.

Баки прибрал за собой, чмокнул Брока в щёку на прощание.

– Ждём тебя послезавтра, не забудь, – напомнил он.

* * *

Брок волновался. До сих пор он отправлял свои подарки тайно, а в этот раз огромную картину в упаковочной бумаге цветов американского флага собирался положить под ёлку, и не просто под ёлку, а Кэпу.

Да и само празднование Рождества не в одиночестве или с холостяками Страйка было волнительным.

– Я открою, – крикнул Баки Стиву, услышав характерные шаги за дверью, и не успел Брок постучать, как она распахнулась. – Привет. Стив, Брок пришёл!

– Да, я слышу, – Стив тоже вышел встретить гостя. – Здравствуй... Брок.

– Привет! – оскалился Рамлоу. – Барнс, это под ёлку, – он сунул Барнсу упакованную картину. – Это на стол, – он протянул Кэпу бутылку коллекционного бурбона. – Знаю, вы не пьянеете, но вкус-то оценить можете.

– Спасибо, проходи, – Баки со Стивом приняли из рук Брока подарок и бутылку. – А мы тут глинтвейн пьём, хочешь? Там кастрюля на плите, чашки увидишь, наливай.

Баки чувствовал, что и Стиву, и Броку немного неуютно друг с другом в такой приватной обстановке, но надеялся, что пара бокалов глинтвейна это исправит.

– А кто глинтвейн варил? – спросил Брок. – Подождали бы меня, мне Эммс когда-то такой роскошный рецепт глинтвейна рассказала – язык проглотишь.

– Я варил, – ответил Баки, вернувшись в кухню из гостиной, где стояла пышная, наряженная довоенными игрушками ёлка. А венчала её ярко-красная звезда. – И это хороший рецепт.

– Да, – подтвердил Стив, – у Баки здорово получается. Ну что, пойдёмте за стол?

– Да, Брок, пойдём, мы сегодня будем тебя кормить, – рассмеялся Баки. – Хватай бокал и пошли, мы уже всё накрыли.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Брок.

Прикинув даты, он понял, что это, должно быть, первое совместное Рождество Кэпа и Барнса аж с сорок второго года.

– Я очень тронут, что вы позвали меня в гости, – выдавил он.

– А мы рады, что ты пришёл, – ответил Стив.

Он тоже хотел получше узнать Брока, ведь Баки с ним дружил. А то, что это Рождество у них первое за долгие годы, так они ещё успеют побыть наедине друг с другом.

– Брок, не тушуйся, – весело сказал Баки, – мы тебе очень рады. Особенно я. Давайте жрать уже, а? А то я готовил-готовил, весь расстарался, маковой росинки во рту не было. Всё, за стол. Там и поговорим.

Рождественский стол был традиционным: огромная индейка, печёный картофель, печёные кукурузные початки и пара странных салатов. Один был непонятно из чего, а второй залит розовым майонезом.

Поймав изучающий стол взгляд Брока, Баки решил пояснить.

– Это oliv’e и seledka pod shuboi, – сказал он, – их русские готовят на Новый год, это как у нас Рождество, они его не празднуют, а празднуют Новый год. Тоже с ёлкой и подарками.

– Брок, я сам этого никогда не пробовал, – честно сказал Стив, – так что представления не имею, съедобно ли оно.

Салаты оказались съедобными, но очень сытными. Тот, что розовый, был и сладковатый, и солёный, и почему-то с рыбой.

– Ну как? – спросил Баки, очень внимательно посмотрев и на Брока, и на Стива, которые жевали его кулинарные творения. – Вкусно?

Стиву было странно, нельзя сказать, что не понравилось, но именно странно. Но Баки смотрел на них с таким изучающим выражение лица, что Стив, чуть не подавившись, промямлил:

– Вкусно.

– Что-то в этом есть, – сказал Брок. – А что русские пьют на свой Новый год, кроме водки?

– Sovetskoe shampanskoe, – тут же ответил Баки. – Это их дешёвое игристое вино. Бывает неплохим даже. А сейчас, наверное, уже всё пьют, что горит. Железный занавес давно спал, импортируют всё, что душе угодно. А давайте как-нибудь сходим в русский ресторан? Ну, я хочу сравнить то, чем меня кормили в Союзе, и чем кормят сейчас. У меня паёк был офицерский усиленный.

– Я слышал, в Вашингтоне нет хороших русских ресторанов, – сказал Брок. – Надо на Брайтон Бич ехать, в Нью-Йорк.

– А ЩИТ скоро обратно в Нью-Йорк переедет, и мы все вместе с ним, – обрадовал всех Стив. – Вот тогда можно и на Брайтон Бич будет заглянуть, раз Баки так хочет.

– Очень хочу. Я хоть помню Союз по отдельным деревням и городам, хотелось бы снова окунуться в эту незабываемую атмосферу, – Баки мечтательно закатил глаза. – Вы же со мной пойдёте?

– Пойдём, – согласился Брок.

Они ели, пили глинтвейн и травили байки. Барнс рассказывал истории из своего советского прошлого, Брок – из времён работы на ЩИТ и раньше.

За посиделками, которые из-за стола плавно переползли на диван к журнальному столику, куда Баки притащил десерт, время пронеслось совершенно незаметно, пискнув ровно в полночь входящим сообщением. Какая-то контора решила поздравить Стива с Рождеством.

– Полночь, – заметил Стив. – Пришло время открывать подарки. Начнём?

– Ага, давай, ты первый, – тут же предложил Баки. Ему было интересно, как Стив отреагирует на вышивку.

– Хорошо, я первый, – согласился Стив.

Он вытащил сначала подарок от Баки: маленький мягкий свёрток, перевязанный сине-красной лентой, посмотрел внимательно, а потом открыл. Из обёртки показался белоснежный батист с вышитым капитанским щитом на уголке.

– Бак, что это? – не сразу понял Стив, разворачивая один из платков. – Это ты... сам?

– Да, – гордо ответил Баки, – это я сам. Я же говорил тебе про хобби. И вообще, ты мне полгода плакался, что не можешь себе достать нормальных носовых платков. Вот, пользуйся, для чего бы они ни были тебе нужны.

– Спасибо, – горячо сказал Стив и поцеловал Баки в знак благодарности.

А потом потянул на себя огромное плоское нечто, легко разорвав упаковку. Сначала он не совсем понял, что это, но когда вся обёртка слетела на пол, он взял в руки картину, сразу же глянув на подпись Б.Р.

– Брок Рамлоу? – посмотрел Стив на Брока, чтобы точно убедиться, что не ошибся, что нашёлся тот искусник, способный создавать такие шедевры.

– А что? – спросил Брок. – Нравится?

– Очень нравится, – признался Стив. – Ещё когда «Чёрную Жемчужину» увидел, был поражён. А тут… Это правда всё мне? Такая красота…

– Всё тебе! – широко улыбнулся Брок. – Забодался, пока сюжет выбирал. Мне парусники вышивать нравится, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – кивнул Стив. – Я как художник тебя прекрасно понимаю. Я люблю Баки рисовать. Хочешь, покажу потом?

– Хочу, – энергично кивнул Брок. – Барнс, там тебе ещё подарки есть. Распаковывай.

Баки ухватил сначала подарок от Стива. Это было что-то круглое, Баки потряс над ухом, оно тихонечко громыхнуло где-то внутри.

– Стиви, что это? – озадаченно посмотрел на любовника Баки.

– Открой и узнаешь, – улыбнулся Стив.

Баки аккуратно развязал бант, потом снял подарочную упаковку, и в его руках оказался шар-восьмёрка из американки, только раза в два больше, Баки тут же опознал гадальный шар из фильма «Трасса 60».

– Ой, как круто, спасибо, Стив, – Баки кинулся, обнял Стива и сладко поцеловал его в губы. – Я его так хотел.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Стив. – Знаю.

Отложив шар, Баки потянулся за небольшой коробкой от Брока, так же потряс её, услышав громыхание, и принялся открывать, аккуратно разворачивая обёрточную бумагу. Внутри оказался набор из пяти пялец и схема для вышивки гладью пресловутого чертополоха, который они обсуждали всего пару дней назад.

– Спасибо, Брок, – Баки светло улыбнулся ему. – Огромное спасибо. Но можно я вышивать буду у тебя?

– Да пожалуйста, – сказал Брок.

Ему в подарок досталась бутылка «Хайленд Парк» двадцатилетней выдержки и новый органайзер для вышивальных ниток.

– Спасибо, парни, – сказал Брок. – Спасибо.

– Наслаждайся, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Да, мы очень рады, что тебе понравилось, – улыбнулся Стив, подумав, что и он сможет подружиться с Броком.

– А давайте отметим Новый год в традициях России? – весело предложил Баки, ещё не представляя, где искать «Советское шампанское» и стоит ли звать весь Страйк на это мероприятие.

– Давайте! – тут же согласился Брок. – С меня селёдка и свёкла.

– И грецкие орехи! – добавил Баки. – Я знаю роскошный салат со свеклой, грецкими орехами и чесноком.

Стив только спрятал лицо в ладонях, не представляя, что это будет за вакханалия и хочет ли он в ней участвовать. Но не поддержать Баки не мог.


End file.
